


The New Start / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: JudeandNoahhtf, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Love, M/M, gaylove, gaysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: A dangerous kind of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Jude and Noah Hit the Floor Au FF. So please be nice. I'm trying. It will also be a Malec fanfic, more so then Nude htf. Sorry, not sorry...
> 
> Name change from The New Student to The New Teacher. Now: The New Start. Yes, the name is made to change throughout the fanfic. It might change again before. I'm done.

"Yo, Jude. What's up for tonight man? We hanging out?"  
"Sure, Noah."  
"What about, Magnus?" Noah asked.  
"What about me?" Magnus asked.  
"Want to hang out tonight with Noah, and me?" Jude asked.  
"I have something to do for a few hours, but after that, sure."  
"Dinner and some B-ball?" Noah asked.  
"Sounds good," Magnus said.

Finally, Noah and Jude left.

***

Than Magnus headed to the dance studio. He wanted to be a dancer and not a lawyer. His parents made him study to be a lawyer. They wouldn't pay for his art school he wanted to go to for dances. They didn't think dancing was a good career option. So, Magnus would go and teach himself. On his way to the room, he heard someone playing the piano. Magnus slipped in the doorway to listen when the guy was done Magnus cleared his throat. The guy jumped up and looked at Magnus. 

***

"Jude, when are you going to ask me out, and not just to hang out."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."

Jude looked at Noah.

"Noah, I'm not gay."

Noah just looked at him.

***

"Oh, I'm sorry. You play wonderfully."

"Oh, they said no one would need the room. I'll leave."  
"No."

The guy looked at Magnus.

"You can stay, you were here first. Besides I would love to hear more."  
"That's okay, I was asked to a friends place. So I should go."  
"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you. My name is Magnus."  
"My name is Alec, nice to meet you as well."

Magnus walked off and was looking in his bag when Alec grabbed his bag and left. Magnus put on some music and started dancing. Alec realized that he left his sheet music, and went back. He stopped when he got to the door when he saw Magnus dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off him. When the dance was over Alec cleared his throat. Magnus turned to see who was in the room and hurt his ankle. Alec went over to Magnus to see if he could help him.

***

Jude was trying to get dinner cooked while Noah was getting everything picked up, and helping out in the kitchen. Jude and Noah were side by side chopping vegetables for dinner. They were talking and having a good time. Noah looked up at Jude because he got quiet. Jude was already looking at Noah. Noah kissed Jude. Jude moved away some and looked at Noah. Noah closed the space again but waited for Jude to kiss him. Jude went to kiss Noah, but the doorbell went off, and he jumped back. They looked at each other. Noah went to the door, and Jude went back to cooking.

***

"Oh, I'm sorry. What can I do?" Alec asked.  
"I need to rest a minute. Then I guess I'm off to my friends' place. I can't dance right now, and hurt my ankle more."  
"I'm sorry. I came back for my sheet music. I write my music."  
"That's nice. I do that with my dancing. I make it mine."  
"Why are you here and not at an art school?"  
"That's a long story."  
"Oh, I get it."

Magnus smiled.

"Can I help you to your friends' place?"  
"That would be nice. What about your friends'?"  
"I'll call them, and let them know I'll be late."

Alec called his friends. Then got Magnus', and his things. Then he helped Magnus out to his car. When they got to Magnus' friends' place, Alec helped Magnus up to his friends' place and knocked on the door.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *{Name changed to The New Teacher.}*

Noah opened the door to some guy holding Magnus up.

"What happened, Magnus?"

Jude came running to the door. He looked at the guy that was holding Magnus up. Then Jude and Noah took Magnus away from Alec and helped him to the sofa. Alec followed them after shutting the door. He had Magnus' things. He watched as Jude and Noah f over Magnus. Noah looked up at the guy.

"OH, you can put Magnus' things over there on the chair," Jude told Alec.  
"Jude and Noah this is Alec. He is new to our school," Magnus said.

They all said there hello's.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Jude asked Alec.

But Magnus answer.

"He can't. He has plans already that I have made him late for."

Alec looked at Magnus, then back at Jude.

"I'm sorry, but Magnus is right, and I must go. Maybe another time," Alec said as he looked back at Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"Thank you for your help."  
"See you around."

Magnus nodded, and Alec left.

"You two, hungry?" Jude asked.

Noah and Magnus both nodded.

"Let's eat." 

The next day Magnus felt better and could walk by himself. Magnus looked around for Alec but didn't see him anywhere. Magnus was sitting in class waiting for class to begin when the Headmaster came in and told everyone that we were getting a new teacher for this school year.

"Everyone please welcome your new teacher, Mr. Alec Lightwood."

Magnus looked shocked and hurt at the same time. Alec was looking around the room when he came to see Magnus. Alec was as shocked to see Magnus as Magnus was to find out he was a teacher and not a student. Alec felt terrible for not telling Magnus who he was. He knew that Magnus thought he was a student. Magnus looked away. Alec started the class. Magnus was the one that answered all the time, but today he was so quiet. All his friend's kept asking if he was okay. All he would do was nod when the class was let out. Alec called out to Magnus.

"Mr.Bane, I need you to stay after for a few minutes'."

Magnus stayed in his seat when everyone was gone Alec shut the door, and walked over to Magnus. He sat beside him and reached over to touch Magnus on the arm, but Magnus pulled away from him. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Please, sorry for not telling you."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"We're not allowed to touch. You're a teacher, and I'm a student."  
"Magnus."  
"Can I go, now?" 

Alec looked at Magnus and knew he wasn't going to get through to Magnus right now.

"Sure, go ahead."

Magnus got up and looked at Alec with a sad look. Then turned and left. Alec shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then watched Magnus go out of the room.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: In Spirit and Blood ch4


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus headed over to the dance room. He was dancing and trying kept his mind off of Alec. When the song was over Magnus walked over to the table to get his water and a hand towel. That's when he saw Alec at the piano. Alec needed to de-stress before going home. So he headed over to the dance room to play the piano. Alec heard the music before he got to the dance room. When he walked in, he saw Magnus dancing. Alec thought Magnus was beautiful. That he was art, the best art. Alec watched Magnus' smile disappear as soon as he saw him.

"I'll leave so you can play in peace."

Magnus grabbed his bag and started to go out of the room. Alec jumped up and stopped him. He pulled Magnus up against him. So Magnus' back was against his body. Alec could feel Magnus shaking. Alec ran his hands over Magnus' chest and ab's. Magnus tried to breathe, but it was hard. Magnus wanted Alec right there, right now. But he knew that they couldn't. Alec kissed Magnus' neck. Magnus pulled away and looked at Alec.

"Why are you torturing me? We can't be together. We can't be, seen like this. Please leave me alone," Magnus said as he backed up, and left the room.  
"Magnus, wait, please," Alec yelled out to him.

[Damn] Alec said to himself. He grabbed his bag. He had all the student's addresses that were in his classes on his phone in case he needed to drop off work or send out letters. Alec looked up Magnus address. When he got to the apartment building, Alec knew where he was because it was the same place he dropped Magnus off before. Same floor, but Magnus' apartment was three doors down. Alec went there, but Magnus wouldn't answer or wasn't there. So, he went to Magnus' friends' apartment, Jude's apartment. He knocked. Noah opened the door.

"No."

Alec looked at him.

"Please, I need to talk to him."  
"Noah, it okay."

Magnus got his stuff.

"Are you sure, Magnus? Jude asked.

Magnus looked at Jude.

"Yeah, It'll be fine."

Magnus turned and walked to the door.

"Let's go to my place," Magnus said.

Alec nodded. Jude and Noah looked at Alec. Alec looked away because he knew it was his fault that their friend was hurting.

"This way."  
"Okay."

Magnus unlocked the door and walked in. Alec did too, slowly. He looked at all the artwork on the walls. It was beautiful.

"Why are you here? I told you to leave me alone."  
"I can't do that. I needed to make sure you are okay."  
"I'm good. I have friends that will take care of me."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Okay, well, I guess, I should go then."

Magnus started to the door to let Alec out. Alec grabbed Magnus by his arm softly and pulled him to him.

"Don't make me leave."

Magnus was so close to Alec. He wanted so badly to give into him.

"Mr.Lightwood, you need to go now I'm tired."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Let me stay and hold you until you go to sleep. Then I will leave, and not bother you anymore."

Magnus looked at him.

"Fine, but if there is any funny business, I will put you out, and I mean on the floor."

Alec looked at him and smiled.

They order a pizza and had dinner. Then Magnus and Alec went to Magnus' room. Alec went to the side of the bed he would be sleeping on and started to undress down to his boxers. Magnus did the same but kept going. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec.

"You sleep in your boxers?"  
"Well, I didn't want you to worry about me trying anything."  
"Just take them off."

Magnus got in bed. Alec followed. Magnus kept their bottom halves apart. But cuddle up to Alec's chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus wanted this all the time.

"This is nice," Alec said.  
"Well, don't get used to it."

Alec rolled his eyes. Finally, Magnus was sleeping. Alec didn't want to move, but he told Magnus he would leave. So, he was going to do that very thing right now. Alec got up and went to the bathroom. Then he was going to get dressed and leave. Magnus started to wake when he realized that Alec was gone he jumped up and looked at the door.

"Alec, no."  
"Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Don't leave."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC}

What do you think of this ch.?

#SaveShadowhunters


	4. Chapter 4

"Jude, do you think Magnus will be okay?" "Yeah, you know Magnus, nothing keeps him down for long." "Your right, you can't help who you love."

Noah looked away. Jude looked over to him.

"Noah, I need your help in my room for a minute." "Okay."

Noah went to Jude's room with him. Noah walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you need me to help you with?" "This."

Jude pushed Noah back on the bed. Then he got on him and sat right where he could feel his dick.

"Jude!?!?!?!" "What?" "What are you doing?"

Jude started rocking and rubbing their dicks together. Noah couldn't talk or think anymore. Jude pushed Noah's shirt up and went for his nipples. He licked them. Lightly sucked on them while he was still rubbing their dicks together. Then Jude sat up some.

"I need your... Oh my god... help!*!*!*!" "Help... with... what!?!?!?!?" "I... want... you... to... fuck me!*!*!*!*!"

Noah grabbed Jude and rolled them. Noah was on top now between Jude's legs. Jude had his legs up around Noah's hips. Noah was kissing Jude, and thrusting into him. Both men were moaning and needing more. Noah sat up and started taking off his clothes. Jude stayed on the bed but managed to get his clothes off too. Noah moved back on top of Jude and started kissing on his body. Noah couldn't get enough. He wanted more of Jude. Jude pulled his legs up again. After a little adjusting Jude could feel Noah's dick sliding between his ass cheeks. With Noah's movements, his dick would hit the rim of Jude's hole. It made Jude go crazy. Jude moaned loudly. Noah couldn't help but smile. 

"Noah, I need... you, please." 

Noah sat up some and reached down between them and took hold of his dick and started to rub the head over Jude's hole. Noah saw Jude lick his lips trying to ready himself to accept what Noah was willing to give him.

"Ready?" 

Jude nodded. Noah started to push the head in, and Jude dug his nails into Noah's back.

"Don't... stop... keep going."

So, Noah pushed in all the way and stopped to let them both rest a moment before Noah made love to Jude.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus moved over to the side of the bed Alec was standing by now. He got up on his knees to kiss Alec.

"Are you sure, Magnus?" "Yes" 

Alec and Magnus kissed some more. Slower now and they touched over each other's body. Alec kissed over Magnus's chest. Magnus moved away from Alec some. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lubricant. Then held them up.

"Do you mind?" "Not at all."

Magnus opened the condom with his teeth. Then looked up at Alec. 

"Want me to put it on you?" 

Alec nodded.

Magnus put the condom on Alec slowly and some lubricant. Alec moaned a little as Magnus did so, it felt good to him. Alec watched Magnus as he worked. Magnus laid back with his legs pulled up and wide open. Magnus rubbed some lubricant on himself. Magnus waited for Alec to penetrate him. As Alec did, Magnus would let out little moans. Alec held on to one of Magnus' legs, and with the other hand, he had it on Magnus' chest. Alec would pull out slowly and push in slowly at first. Then he got faster and harder. Magnus and Alec were moaning loudly by then. They were in heaven. Their bodies work as one. After Alec and Magnus made love, they laid down, and Alec held Magnus in his arms for the rest of the night.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and Magnus were at school acting like they could care less about each other until lunchtime and everyone was leaving or just minding their own business outside of school. Magnus and Alec were in one of the janitor's closets making out and pulling on each other's clothes. Alec managed to get Magnus' pants undone. He turned and pushed Magnus again the cold white wall. Alec pulled Magnus' pants down and started leaving wet kisses down his back and over his ass. Alec pulled Magnus' ass to him while pushing Magnus' face to the wall. Alec reached inside his pocket and pulled out a condom. He put it on and pushed into Magnus. Making his legs buckle, but Magnus managed to hold himself up. Alec was hitting Magnus' g spot over and over again. Making him moan louder and louder. Finally, Alec pulled Magnus up to him, and put his hand around his throat, and held it tight. Magnus put his hands on Alec's hand that was griping on his throat. Alec was fucking him hard, and it felt so good to him. Alec reached around Magnus and grabbed his dick. Alec moved in motion with the way he was fucking Magnus. Both were getting very close. Magnus shot first. Then Alec shot off inside Magnus. They stayed together for a minute. Then Alec pulled out and backed away from Magnus so he could turn around. Alec cleaned himself and got dress again. Magnus did the same. Alec sat down on an old filing cabinet in the closet. Magnus walked over to Alec and moved between his legs. Magnus put his hands on Alec's shoulders and kissed Alec. Alec put his hands on Magnus' hips and pulled him into him. Magnus pulled back from Alec some. He looked into his eyes.

"Alec, I'm falling fast." 

Alec looked deeply into Magnus' eyes.

"I am too."

Alec pulled Magnus back to him and kissed him some more. 

\\\\\

Jude and Noah went to lunch with friends. They asked Magnus, but he had his own lunch date. After lunch, Jude and Noah headed back to school for their last few classes for the day. They were waiting for class to start when they saw Alec come out of the janitor's closet. Then Magnus came out. Jude and Noah just shook their heads.

"Who should talk to him? Because if they keep this sex thing up at school, they will get in trouble," Noah told Jude. 

Jude nodded.

"I will."

Then Jude looked at Noah and smiled.

"We can, together."

Noah smiled and nodded. 

///

"Look, Magnus, we saw you two come out of the closet. You're going to get in trouble," Noah said. "Look Jude and Noah stay out of it." "All we're saying is if we saw you, then you know someone else could have seen you. We want you to be careful, Magnus," Jude said. 

Magnus just looked away from them.

"Your right. What were we thinking?" "Look, Magnus, we understand our relationship is new too. I want Noah badly. All the time, but we need our education too," Jude said looking from Magnus to Noah. Noah nodded. Then he smiled at Jude.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus was already in bed waiting for Alec to get there after his dinner meeting. When Alec came in, he kissed Magnus awake. 

"I'll be right back. I need a quick shower." "Okay, we need to talk about what happened at school today." "Okay."

After five minute's Alec came out of the bathroom in a towel, Magnus was looking at some notes he took in class. When Magnus heard Alec come back into the room, Magnus didn't look up.

"Alec, we should talk about not having sex at school, I think we should wait to have sex at a better and right time. I don't want us to get into trouble." "Do we have to talk about this right now?"

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec dropped his towel showing how hard he was for him. Magnus smiled at Alec. 

"No, we don't."

Alec looked at his dick. Then at Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec's dick. Then at Alec and nodded. Magnus put his notes away. Then moved over to the side of the bed to Alec. Magnus placed kisses over Alec's lower body. Then proceeded to his dick. He sucked Alec off. Alec pushed his fingers into Magnus' hair. Alec started pushing into Magnus' mouth making him gag some. But it didn't make Alec stop. Alec went deeper and didn't stop until he unloaded in Magnus' mouth. Magnus sat up and looked at Alec. He wiped his chin and smiled. Alec kissed him. Then leaned into Magnus and whispered into his ear.

"Fuck me."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Are you sure?" "Yes, don't you want me?"

Alec reached down to Magnus cock and started stroking it. Magnus nodded and let out a low moan. Alec let Magnus go and got a condom from the nightstand. He put it on Magnus and kissed him. Then Alec got on the bed and offered himself to Magnus. Magnus got the lube and put some on himself and Alec. Magnus rubbed Alec's hole well. Then he put in two fingers right away. Magnus pushed them in and pulled them out over and over. Then Magnus pushed in another one. Then Alec started pushing as Magnus would drive into him. Magnus pulled his fingers out and pushed his big hard cock into Alec. Alec let out a loud moan. But Magnus didn't care. He kept pounding hard into Alec. Then he filled Alec with his load. They waited for a few. Then Magnus pulled out of Alec and moved back. Magnus took the condom off and put it in the trash can beside his bed. Alec moved from where he was and laid down beside Magnus. Alec got back up to kissed Magnus and laid right next to him closer than before. Both fell asleep soon after. 

***

"Do you think, Magnus talked to Alec about not having sex at school?" Noah asked Jude in bed after they rested some from there extracurricular activities. 

Jude looked at Noah with a yeah right expression on his face. Then they both started laughing. But as soon as they looked at each other, they started kissing. Then Jude went down on Noah.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going another way with this fanfic. It will be filthy if I can help it!!! So no one under 18, lol!!!

As time went by Magnus began to notice that Alec really loved to have sex. Magnus and Alec would fuck two / three times at school or where ever they were at, at the time. Then they would fuck all night when Alec would stay at his place. 

"You coming over tonight?" Magnus asked Alec after class. "Sure after I meet a friend tonight." "What friend?"

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" "No, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you tonight about." 

Alec smiled.

"You know I would rather be fucking that ass, than talking." "Well Alec, if you don't want to talk, just stay with your friend."

Magnus turned to leave Alec's room. Alec jumped up and pushed Magnus against the door. Alec ran his hand down Magnus' pants and started jerking him off. Magnus didn't fight him. He wanted him. When Alec felt Magnus give into him and released himself, Alec whispered into Magnus' ear.

"Be ready for me tonight."

Alec watched Magnus nod his head. Alec removed his hand and went to his bathroom. When Alec came out of the bathroom, Magnus was gone. Alec tried to call him, but Magnus wouldn't answer. Alec went to meet his friend. When Alec, was done he went to Magnus'. When he got there, he saw all Magnus' work on the table and no Magnus'. Alec went to Magnus' room. He didn't see Magnus, but he heard him. He wasn't alone. Alec walked in the bathroom and saw some guy rimming the hell out of Magnus in the shower. Magnus saw Alec but didn't move. Magnus just looked at Alec, and let out loud moans. Alec took off his clothes and got into the shower with Magnus and the guy. Magnus kissed Alec. Then went down on him, Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair. Then he grabbed Magnus' hair. Alec started fucking Magnus' mouth, going deep and deeper into his mouth ignoring his gags. The guy was going to penetrate Magnus bareback. He pushed up against Magnus' ass and started to press into Magnus. Alec pushed the guy back from Magnus at the same time he filled Magnus' mouth. Magnus looked at the guy. Then at Alec.

"Thanks," Magnus said

Alec and Magnus both looked at the guy.

"We don't do it bare here. If you can't wear a condom you need to go," Alec told the guy. 

Magnus went to the medicine cabinet and got some condoms. Alec and Magnus put each other's on, then Magnus pushed into Alec. Magnus fuck Alec hard like he like it from Magnus. Alec push into the guy fucking him while Magnus fucked him. After they, were finished they all showered, and the guy left. 

"Hungry?" Magnus asked "Yes." "Okay, I'll go to the kitchen and see what I got. We need to talk when I get back."

Alec's smile went away after Magnus left the room. 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	9. Chapter 9

When Magnus came back, he had ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches with pickles on the side. And beer for them. Alec and Magnus ate. When they, were done, Magnus wanted to talk, but Alec didn't. 

"Magnus, can we talk tomorrow? I want to go to bed." "Sure," Magnus said in a not so pleasant tone.

Magnus took the plates and bottles back to the kitchen. When Magnus made it back to the room, he pulled on some night pants and a shirt two times bigger than him and got in bed and turned out the light.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked Magnus after he laid down. "I'm going to bed, what does it look like?" "Why do you have clothes on?" "I'm not feeling well, and I'm not in the mood." "Magnus." "Not now Alec, go to sleep or leave." "I don't want to leave." "Then go to sleep." "Can I hold you?" Alec asked. "Alec, I need you just to let me be right now, please?" "Okay."

Magnus put his back to Alec. After a long time, Magnus and Alec finally passed out. When Alec woke in the morning, he wanted to be with Magnus badly, but Magnus was gone. Alec sat up and looked around. 

"Magnus?"

Alec got no answer. He got up and went into the living room. Magnus was on the sofa sleeping. Alec covered him and kissed his forehead. Alec felted Magnus had a fever. 

"So you were not lying when you said you didn't feel well."

Alec called out from work to stay with Magnus. Alec knew Magnus was mad at him, but he didn't want to leave him alone being sick. Later that day Magnus finally started to move and moan not in a good way. Alec changed the bed and put fresh bedding on it for Magnus. He helped Magnus with his soup and changing his clothes from the ones he sweated in from his fever. Alec helped him into his bed and stayed with him till he fell asleep. Then Alec left the room to go into the living room to work on some paperwork for school. Alec fell asleep on the sofa until he heard Magnus cry out for him. Alec jumped up and walked to Magnus's room. Alec went into the bedroom to check on Magnus. 

"Can you please bring me some water and some medicine? My head is killing me." "Sure, anything for you."

Magnus looked at Alec as he smiled and kissed Magnus on his cheek. Then Alec went to the bathroom. Magnus started to rethink things. He needed Alec in his life, but they needed to work some things out when he felt better.

"Here you go."

Alec gave Magnus his medicine and water. Magnus laid down, and Alec stayed with him.

"Alec, can you hold me?" "Yes, always."

Magnus put his head on Alec's chest, and Alec held him. 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus was feeling better when he woke up. Alec was still asleep, so Magnus got up and got ready for school. When Alec came looking for Magnus, he saw him dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Alec?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but I know how to come home if I need to."

Alec looked at Magnus. 

"Are you still mad at me?"

Magnus looked at Alec.

"I'm not going to talk about that right now, Alec."

"We need to talk, Magnus."

"Oh, now, you want to talk. When it's right for you."

Magnus shook his head.

"No, I need to go to school."

"Magnus, please."

"I said no, Alec."

Magnus head over to get his stuff for school, but Alec move in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"What, Alec?"

"Magnus, please."

"Alec, let me go. I have things I need to get done at school today."

"Can I come back tonight?"

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment.

"No Alec, you can't."

"Okay, fine."

~~~

Later that day at school Alec was in his office going over some paper's when a guy came into his office.

"Mr.Lightwood, I was sent to get you to sign a transfer form for a Magnus Bane."

Alec looked up when he heard Magnus' name.

"What? Why?"

"He decided to go another way with the law he wants to learn."

Alec bit his bottom lip and signed the form. He would never try to stop Magnus from what he wanted to do. 

"Here you go."

"Have a good day Mr.Lightwood," The guy said as he left.

Alec just nodded his head. Alec knew the real reason Magnus didn't want to be in his class. It was him.

~~~

Alec stayed away from Magnus, but that didn't mean he was not around. Alec missed Magnus so much. But it didn't change Alec. He was still getting what he needed from other men.

\---

Magnus was trying to move on, but not really. He wanted Alec badly. Magnus knew that Alec was always around him, but Magnus couldn't make himself let Alec come back right now.

~~~

"Magnus, let's go out tonight?" Jude asked.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Magnus. You stay home all the time."

Magnus looked at Jude and Noah. 

"You know Alec will show up where we go."

"We will handle it. Jude and I will make him go away," Noah told Magnus.

Magnus looked sad.

"I don't want him to go away, Noah. I want him to want me. And no else. Just me."

Jude and Noah look at each other. They knew the road Magnus was going down was not going to end well.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	11. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 coming later...

Magnus went home to shower and get ready to go out with Jude and Noah. Magnus got into the shower and was letting the water run over him when he felt hands on him. Magnus turned around to see Alec. Alec still had his hands on Magnus' hips. Magnus couldn't bring himself to push Alec away as he should have.

"What are ...?"

Alec stopped him from talking and went to his knees. Alec took hold of Magnus cock and put it inside his mouth. Deep into his mouth. Magnus should have stopped Alec, but he wanted him. When Alec made Magnus cum for him, he got up and turned off the shower. Then he picked Magnus up. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and his legs. Alec took Magnus to his bed and laid him down. Alec laid beside him. Alec kissed over Magnus' body while he did he ran his hand over Magnus' body. Magnus was happy that Alec wanted him too. There was a knock at the front door. Alec looked up. Then at Magnus.

"Who is that?"

Magnus looked at Alec but said nothing. Alec jumped up and grabbed a cover off a chair in Magnus' room. Then went to see who was coming to fuck Magnus. Magnus jumped up and did the same as Alec, but Magnus remembered that Jude and Noah were coming in an hour to get him to go out. 

"Alec, wait."

Magnus tried to stop Alec, but it was too late. Jude looked at Alec. Then at Magnus.

"Well, I guess, this means that you're not going out with us tonight," Jude said then turned and left.

Noah was still at the door.

"So, you're back?"

"Maybe," Alec said and looked at Magnus.

Noah looked at Magnus too. Magnus didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He looked away from Alec and Noah.

"Magnus, I'll talk to Jude, okay?"

"Thanks, Noah, please tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay."

Noah looked at Alec. Then at Magnus.

"If you need us for anything, call."

"I'm not going to do anything Magnus doesn't want me to," Alec told Noah.

"I hope not. You've done enough."

"Noah, please."

Magnus and Alec both looked at Noah. 

"Fine Magnus, we'll see you tomorrow," Noah said and left.

Alec shut the door and looked at Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec.

"You're the one that fucks around with any and everything. And if I had someone coming over to fuck me is none of business," Magnus told Alec and went to his room.

Alec went after Magnus. Alec and Magnus went back and forth yelling at each other. Magnus was getting dressed when Alec turned him and raised his hand to hit Magnus.

"Alec don't, please."

"Oh god, Magnus. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him. Even after what just happened, being in Alec's arms made Magnus feel safe. Magnus tried to move back from Alec a little so they could talk, but Alec made the saddest little sounds. So they held each other for a while. 

"Alec, please look at me."

Magnus pushed on Alec a little, but he wouldn't look at Magnus.

"No Magnus."

"Alec, I'm not mad at you, but I'm a little hurt that you wanted to hit me."

Alec made the saddest little moan ever.

"We should talk."

"No Magnus, no need to talk. I'm leaving here, the school, and the state. So I won't hurt you ever again."

"NO, you don't think, do you?"

Alec looked at Magnus. His eyes and nose were red and swollen from crying.

"Magnus, I don't want to be a constant reminder of the monster that almost hit you."

"Alec, I don't think that at all."

Alec moved away from Magnus.

"I told Noah I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want me to do, but I almost hit you, Magnus."

"But you didn't. Alec, please don't leave. You can't do that to me. You just can't."

Alec pulled Magnus back into his arms.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Alec. But I need you to do something for me."

"Okay."

"I need you to cut down on your so-called dinner meetings."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Down to one or two a week."

"Magnus."

"If you do this for me, I think, I can handle it better."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"Magnus you are so good to me, and I don't deserve someone like you, I will do what you ask of me."

Magnus smiled at Alec.

So, does this mean we're back on? Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus smiled, "Yes."

"I love you Magnus, and I'm so sorry for almost hitting you. I will never raise a hand to you again."

"I love you too, Alec.

BVPF: BVFF

{The end for now}

Pt 2 will be out at a later time. 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thenewstudentteacherstartmalecnude on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 coming later...


End file.
